


"Can I bum a smoke?"

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Artist Gerard Way, Bottom Frank Iero, Drunk Sex, Falling In Love, I Don't Even Know, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Night Stands, POV Third Person, Punk Frank Iero, Short, Short & Sweet, Snippets, Trans Character, Trans Frank Iero, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Frank was drunk. So fucking drunk as he sat on his steps. Gerard came home from college to a drunk neighbour stealing his cigarettes (as usual.)Aka how they finally got together.





	"Can I bum a smoke?"

Frank was so drunk, he litreally felt like he was gonna die. He was sat on his front porch, trying to stop the stars from moving, but it wasn't working at all. He heard a car door shut, and then watched Gerard Way walk over to his basement door,

"Back from college?"

"Ah shit!"Gerard dropped his bag and keys, spinning around to see Frank.

"You scared the fuck outta me, dude."

"You gonna bum me a smoke?"

Gerard laughed and waved him over to the wall. He walked slowly, trying not to stumble as he took the cigarette.

"How longs my next door neighbour gonna bum smokes of me? Arent you legal yet?"

"Nope. S'not my fault your old as shit."

"I'm 25 you ass."Gerard mumbled and lit his own.

"Mom keeps going on about you in art school, how its the gayest thing in the world and we'd totally get on."

"Oh wow. Blunt."Gerard snorted

"Also, how much have you drunk dude?"

"Allot. My parents arent home. Had to be the teenager that stole booze."Frank grinned. Gerard laughed and shook his head.

"You hang with Mikey?"

"Sometimes. He got a boyfriend now? I see him sometimes."

Gerard nodded and grinned.

"What about you, Iero? Finally sneak someone up there?"

"Oh man. Should you be asking me that? Perv."Frank stole another cigarette and relaxed.

"Oh fuck you."Gerard laughed and put out his smoke.

"You wanna come drink with me?"Frank hummed.

"Sure. Lets go over to the empty house with a dude ive had like 3 conversations with."Gerard grinned, but he still jumped the wall. Frank lead him inside and kicked off his boots, grabbing the nearly empty vodka bottle.

"So who the fuck are you Frank Iero? Besides the little punk from next door."

Frank snorted and pushed Gerard a glass of raw vodka.

"Ew. Mixer?"

Frank stuck out his tongue and drunk his own.

"I am a fucking loser, man."

Gerard grinned and nodded.

"Hey me too. You going to college?"

"Applied for a few. No word back."Frank sighed and shrugged.

"Took me a three trys to get into art school. Just annoy the fuck out of them until they let you in."Gerard laughed. Frank watched him, taking in his nerdy neighbour. Gerard was actually pretty  _hot._

"I want to travel."Frank whispered. 

"Where to?"

"Europe."Frank grinned. Gerard hummed and nodded.

"Europe would be awesome."

Gerard started talking about comics not long after, vodka kept flowing, and eventually they moved to the couch. Gerard started to sketch when Frank curled into the couch, he was so drunk. He pressed his face into the material and whined. 

"Look."

Frank looked over at Gerards sketchpad and laughed at the drawing of Frank being bit by a vampire that looked identical to Gerard. 

"I love it."Frank grinned.

"Yeah?"

Frank grinned and nodded, stretching out. Gerard stared at him for a little to long.

"What?"Frank giggled.

"You're gorgeous."

Franks laughter died in his throat, he curled up tighter on himself, pushing his face into the back of the couch.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out."

"I'm transgender."

Frank didn't look over, just squeezed his eyes shut. He felt Gerards hand touch his foot a second later.

"Dude. Hey Frank, c'mon man."

Frank peaked over at Gerard, who gave him a soft smile.

"Whats down your pants does not change how fucking gorgeous you are."

Frank blushed and shoved his face back into the couch. 

"You're crazy."Frank giggled.

"Oh hell yeah I am."Gerard laughed and turned until his back was against Franks legs.

"Rub my head."

"Ugh. Move closer then."

Frank spread his legs and let Gerard shuffle back against him, he stayed sitting up straight until Frank tugged him down. The back of Gerards head ended up on Franks chest, and Frank sleepily started rubbing Gerards head. 

"Kinda weird weve lived beside eachother for like 7 years and never spoke."Frank mumbled, getting a small giggle.

"You were only a kid, dude. I was like 18 when you moved in here. You were 12."

"Oh man. Thats an age difference alright."Frank giggled.

"Ugh. I feel weird now."Gerard mumbled. Frank giggled into Gerards hair, it was greasy and tangled, but Frank didn't mind.

"You're a dumbass."

"You gotta stop calling me names you dick."Gerard giggled. Frank moved to tickle Gerards armpits, laughing as Gerard squealed. He faught against Frank tickling him until he ended up falling, bringing them both onto the ground. 

"Douchebag. Shit."Frank laughed and rolled off him. Gerard relaxed and looked over at Frank, smiling softly. 

"I should go home."

"You don't have to."Frank whispered.

"You could stay."he added, rolling onto his stomach. He ended up with his chin on Gerards shoulder.

"Stay."Gerard whispered. Frank gave a little nod, Gerard sucked his lip.

"I don't think thats a good idea."Gerard whispered softly, he licked his lips before Frank shifted up until he could kiss Gerard softly. Gerard let out a small gasp before cupping Franks head, kissing back softly. Frank shuffled up closer, licking at Gerards lip until the kiss deepened. They kissed for a long time before Gerard broke apart, sucking on his lip. Frank kneeled up over Gerards thighs, biting his lip as he reached down to take a hold of the bottom of his hoodie. He pulled it up and over his head before Gerards mouth was on his again, rougher and deeper this time. The rest of their clothes were abandoned in minutes, and before either really realised what was going on, they were making love. Gerard was sat against the couch with Frank in his lap, rocking his hips as they kissed deeply. Frank couldnt stop the little moans escaping his lips, and he was really thankful Gerard let him take the pace. 

"Wait."Frank broke the kiss, squeezing his eyes shut as he realised how fucking naked he was.

"Hey. Hey you're okay."Gerard whispered, pressing a kiss to Franks temple. Frank reached for Gerards abandoned tshirt and tugged it on before he was bounching his hips again, letting Gerard thrust into him gently at first until it got to much for them, Franks orgasm hit first, he never felt so much pleasure in his life as he tugged roughly at Gerards hair, moaning loudky as his body shook. He heard Gerards soft moan before felt him empty inside Frank. Frank was to far gone to worry about it, letting Gerard rock himself through it before Frank settled into his lap, hugging him tightly as they caught their breaths. Gerard placed soft kisses on his shoulder and neck.

"God. You're so beautiful, you did so good baby."Gerard ran his fingers up Franks thighs, before helping Frank lift his hips up, 

"Sleepy."

"I know. No sleep here baby."Gerard kissed his neck before lifting him up. Frank let himself be carried up the stairs and lay in bed.

"Where you going?"Frank gripped Gerards wrist as he went to pull away.

"Clean up incase your parents came home. I'l be back, sweet boy."

Frank dropped Gerards wrist and curled in on himself, letting Gerard go downstairs as he fell asleep. He woke up with Gerards warm body against his back, and he turned to face him. He replayed the night over in his head with a happy sigh.  _He lost his virginity on his parents living room floor with a dude he hardly knew._ Somehow though, it felt right. Like Gerard was the answer to all his problems. He touched Gerards cheek, feeling the stubble until his fingertips.

"Okay, sweet boy?"

"Yeah i'm okay." 

Gerard gave him a sleepy smile, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. 

_Frank knew right then, that the sleepy man next to him was the one he was going to marry._


End file.
